Someday My Prince Will Come
by ScarlettSniper
Summary: Screw Prince Charming! A dragon is better. Nalu. One shot. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

_**.::Someday My Prince Will Come::.**_

* * *

It had always been a fantasy of hers, to be swept off her feet by her prince. Just like in the fairy tales of a princess's true love will come to rescue her from the fierce fiery dragon. Lucy secretly loved to read romance novels of young a maiden and her prince, pretending that she was the princess that her true love would journey across the lands to find her and make her his. It was ridiculous really, but Lucy liked to believe that one day she will truly find her prince.

Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, the dream of her prince coming to find her was becoming less likely as continued to go on adventures with her friends. Lucy realized one day while reading another romance novel that she would have to find her prince while doing jobs. Hoping that she would be able to cross paths with him while she was in a town, and if not in this one then maybe the next town over when they decided to spend the night at a hotel. It would give her the opportunity to walk through the city and explore new things while secretly hoping that she would bump into a man and fall in love like in her many novels.

One day her prince will come for her.

But then Lucy realized that her life will never be like the girls in her fairy tale romance books.

A certain dragon was in the way.

She had bumped into a cute boy one day. Average height, brown hair and dreamy eyes. He shared her love for books and found out he had a bit of an adventurous side to him. But then Natsu had shown up unexpectedly, greeting her loudly and draped his arm over her shoulders. She had quickly removed herself from her loud friend and turned her attention back to the cute boy in front of her, but then he looked nervous keeping his eyes away from her. He made an excuse about having to be somewhere and quickly took off before she had the chance to say anything. She then glared at Natsu who grinned sheepishly at her. While they both walked back towards the guild, Lucy had no idea that Natsu had sent the boy a warning glare of having any ideas with her.

It happened again a few times. Every time she thought she would be able to date someone she took interest in Natsu was always there to ruin it for her. For reasons unknown to her the guys would always suddenly become very nervous whenever Natsu should up and run away. The celestial mage was getting tired of having to her see her possible prince run away. She wanted her prince and her pyromaniac best friend would always ruin in it for! When she had voiced this to him one day he had instantly became annoyed and scoffed at her.

"Who needs a prince when you can have a dragon to always protect you." He had said once with his arms crossed over his chest while giving her a soft glare. Before she could even give a reply, he had quickly turned away from her, insulting Gray who was passing by. Immediately another fight broke out between the two mages causing the rest of the guild to join in. Natsu had looked like he was fighting a little more violent then usual.

When she had fallen from the sky only to be saved from Natsu, who grinned widely while she sat atop of him. "Where's your prince now?" He had asked with a smug smirk on his face, and instead of getting angry like she normally would, she smiled softly which turned into giggling. His smirk had become a smile when she replied. "Because a dragon can catch me in the air faster than a prince."

It was that moment when Lucy decided that she didn't want her life to be like the girls in her romance novels or have adventures like they did.

When Lucy watched Natsu standing tall and proud after he defeated Rogue. Even when then city had been almost completely destroyed by dragons, the ruins that surrounded him made him look fierce and powerful. And she knew that he was, will always be as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. A dragon she will never be afraid of.

"Is something wrong Luce?" His placed his hands over hers as he felt her hold him tighter. Lucy decided that she didn't want a prince, they were practically useless anyway, with their pretty boy face that looked feminine, and their pathetic attempts at sword fighting. Who needs a face prettier than hers when she liked the boyish-rugged look.

"Who needs a useless pretty boy prince when I have a dangerous and powerful dragon right here." She knew she just boosted his ego and she could tell he was grinning smugly. But why hide something true? He would always be there for her.

Natsu responded by intertwining their hands over his chest. "Screw Prince Charming. A dragon will always take you on adventure, and protect you forever... I won't let anything happen to you." Lucy knew he was talking about the incident with her future counterpart. She stood on her toes to softly kiss his shoulder.

"I'm counting on it." He went back to smiling.

Her life was already a fairy tale, but her story and her adventures were far better than any book can compare.


End file.
